


After the Prank

by BellaVix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Multi, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaVix/pseuds/BellaVix
Summary: The aftermath of The Prank causes Sirius to do a lot of reflecting on his actions and feelings...





	1. The Confession

It had been a week since The Prank and Sirius Black was still being shunned by the Marauders. Not that he blamed them, he’d ruined everything, just as his family always said he would. At least he was living up to their expectations he thought dejectedly. Why was he like this? He’d finally found a new family of his own and he’d managed to lose them. But even worse, he’d disappointed and hurt them, the one family he did actually care about. The looks on their faces afterwards…

So he didn’t blame them as they gave him the silent treatment and side-eyes and shielded Moony from him. He couldn’t bare to see Moony now anyway. The disappointment, hurt, fear, and worry now etched into the boy’s face more clearly than his newest scars. And he was the cause of it all.

He’d just wanted to protect Moony. Snape had been sniffing around him again and whispering insults non-stop and Sirius’ teenage anger and roguishness had combined into one brash, devastating mistake. And now Snape knew for sure, now Remus’ worst fear of hurting someone had almost come true, and Sirius’ fear of hurting and losing his chosen family certainly had.

His mind lingered over this, his whole being wallowed in it, he didn’t want to be this person, he wanted it to all go back to how it was before. When the four of them would stay up all night plotting new pranks or discussing James’ latest plan to woo the Evans girl, or just demolishing all the treats they’d charmed off the house elves. When him and James would feverently review Quidditch moves, when they’d laugh at Pete slipping into the Black Lake and having to be pulled out yet again, when he’d watch Remus relax against a tree reading a new book in the summer sun looking carefree for a few precious moments. When Remus would let him crawl into his bed if he had a nightmare about his childhood and hug him until he fell asleep again. When he’d transform from Padfoot back into Sirius to hold the broken werewolf for a while after the full moon, soothing him in his fractured sleep before carrying him to the hospital wing…

He had to fix this.

He dashed back into the castle and all the way up to the Gryffindor common room, ignoring the puzzled looks from his fellow housemates who were all very interested to find out what had broken up the infamous friends, and straight to their dorm.

Remus Lupin lay in bed in the darkened room, the curtains still being drawn despite it being nearly midday. He still had a bandage on his right hand and shades of bruises on his face and slightly exposed collarbone and a sad face when he turned to see who’d entered the room. The sight broke Sirius, who despite his tough, cool reputation felt tears shudder out of him.

“I’m so sorry, Remus” he blurted out, “for what I did, for what I’ve done.”

Remus just looked at him silently.

“I can’t stand this, what I’ve done to us, what I’ve done to you” he sniffed. “If I could take it all back I would, I just wanted to make Snivellus pay for what he was doing to you, but I didn’t think, I never do. I just… I just want it to all go back to how it was. I miss you, I miss you so much. I never meant to hurt anyone, not you, never you…” His voice started to fail him. 

“I love you Remus. And not just how I love the other guys” He confessed. “You’ve been through so much already, but you’re so gentle and kind because of it, you gave me hope for myself and a feeling of home I’d never had.” He wiped away the rapidly falling tears on his sleeves without looking up. “I wanted to help make things better for you, to make you laugh, to make you safe, but I failed, I failed my Moony -”

And with that he was silenced by Moony’s lips crashing into his. The boys united in a long wet kiss, a mixture of impassioned tongues and joint tears. It seemed to go on forever and yet not long enough and when they finally parted lips they rested their foreheads on each others, and daring to look up finally Sirius saw the love in the other boys amber eyes, giving him hope once more.


	2. Back in the Gang

James and Peter bundled into the room with a heaped plate of food

“Moons! We brought you a doggy bag from -”

James’ smirked dropped when he saw Sirius cuddled up to Remus, his eyes narrowing harshly.

“What’s going on here?”

The red-eyed boys fidgeted, Sirius not making eye contact with anything but the floor. Remus put a gentle scarred hand on Sirius’ arm and clearly proclaimed “We’re forgiving Padfoot.”

The two Marauders at the doorway faltered but Remus continued, “He was reckless, yes, but that’s our Pads.” He looked softly at the boy in question then directly to the others, “And I’m the one, well along with Snape too, he endangered and I want him back, OK?” he said more as a statement than question.

James sighed. He always knew Remus had a soft spot for Sirius, but he had to admit he did miss his best friend too and he did look a sorry state right now.

“Alright Pads, but don’t you dare hurt him again!” He warned, extending a hand. The long haired boy shook it eagerly, his face breaking into an earnest smile, his grey eyes found Remus’ amber eyes.

“I will never.”


End file.
